


Consumed by Greed

by virdant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Groundhog Day, Order 66 (Star Wars), Time Travel Fix-It, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Anakin marches on the Temple, leading a battalion of clone troopers in his wake. He cuts down those who oppose him, and the troopers pick off the rest. He slaughters the elderly in their beds, cuts down the children, burns and razes the Temple that took him in and gave him a home.The first time. The second time. The third time—
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240





	Consumed by Greed

**Author's Note:**

> won't you write a time travel fix-it au, ri? i am asked, as if i didn't write soft chewbacca hugs already. won't you write obi-wan time travelling to save the galaxy?
> 
> anyways this is a reminder that prompts are prompts, and i write what i want from them.

The first time, the Temple burns.

Anakin marches on the Temple, leading a battalion of clone troopers in his wake. He cuts down those who oppose him, and the troopers pick off the rest. He slaughters the elderly in their beds, cuts down the children, burns and razes the Temple that took him in and gave him a home.

He goes to Mustafar, where Obi-Wan confronts him. He stands at the helm of an Empire and sows terror across the galaxy. For almost two decades, he is the figurehead of torment.

The first time, Anakin Skywalker is consumed by greed, consumed by fear, consumed by desire. The first time, the Jedi fall, and with them, the galaxy falls.

That is the first time.

* * *

The second time, the Temple burns.

Anakin marches on the Temple, leading a battalion of clone troopers in his wake. He cuts down those who oppose him, and the troopers pick off the rest. He slaughters the elderly in their beds, cuts down the children, burns and razes the Temple that took him in and gave him a home.

He tried, this second time. He looked back on the first time and wondered if he had been too harsh, too strict—if that was what made him turn to Palpatine, if that was what made him seek solace in Padme. He was kinder, more indulgent, this second time. He gave Anakin more freedom. Took the time to foster his kind heart. 

Anakin still turns to Palpatine. Still turns to Padme. Still turns upon the Temple and cuts down the old and young alike. It is his right, to demand and demand. Anakin wants. 

Anakin gets.

The second time, Anakin Skywalker is consumed by greed, consumed by ego, consumed by desire. The second time, the Jedi fall, and with them, the galaxy falls.

That is the second time.

* * *

The third time, the Temple burns.

Anakin marches on the Temple, leading a battalion of clone troopers in his wake. He cuts down those who oppose him, and the troopers pick off the rest. He slaughters the elderly in their beds, cuts down the children, burns and razes the Temple that took him in and gave him a home.

Where did he go wrong, the first and second time? Was he too strict? Was he too kind? He struggles to guide Anakin, to keep him in the Light. Every time he turns away, Anakin steps away from the guidance of the Jedi. Even when he is an adult, even when he is a Knight, even when he is given a Padawan to train—Anakin depends on a guiding hand to ensure he does not stray.

He tries to pass on his knowledge, but Anakin hears it but never learns it. He tries to teach, but Anakin claims to learn the lessons and then never applies them to himself. He tries and tries, and when he turns away, Anakin is running after Padme, he is clinging to R2-D2, he is placing those he loves on a pedestal made of the corpses of the rest of the galaxy.

The third time, Anakin Skywalker is consumed by greed, consumed by obstinatity, consumed by desire. The third time, the Jedi fall, and with them, the galaxy falls.

That is the third time.

* * *

The fourth time.

The fifth time.

The sixth time.

The Temple burns. Anakin marches on the Temple. He cuts down those who oppose him. He slaughters the elderly, cuts down the children, burns and razes the Temple. He is consumed by greed, consumed by desire. The Jedi fall.

The seventh time.

The eighth time.

The ninth time.

It seems that he can do nothing to stop Anakin from falling. He tries to be kind, he tries to be strict, he tries to teach Anakin the Jedi tenants of mindfulness and selflessness, he tries to change their tenants so Anakin can marry, he tries and tries.

When Anakin is given more, he takes and takes, never sated. When Anakin is given boundaries, he tramples over them without regard for others. Anakin shines, brightly, consuming everything in his path.

The Jedi always fall. It does not matter what he does. Anakin will always put himself and his desires above everything else.

* * *

He does not let the Council take Anakin, this time. He refuses to train him, dying wishes of a master damned. He finds Anakin a home and guardians, speaks to several nonprofits to have his mother freed, and hopes.

The Temple burns. Anakin marches on the Temple. He stands before him on Mustafar. “You thought I was weak,” Anakin shouts. “I’m stronger than you! I’m stronger than all of you!”

He looks at Anakin: this Anakin, and he sees every other Anakin, who wanted and wanted and were consumed by their desires. In the end, every Anakin suffers from one fatal weakness.

He wants, and he does not care what his wants will wrought.

* * *

The last time, the Temple does not burn.

Anakin does not march on the Temple. There are other apprentices for the Sith to take, but they cannot take Anakin. The Jedi do not fall. The Empire does not rise.

Obi-Wan stands on the desert sands of Tatooine. He stands before the unmarked grave of a slave and grieves for the brother he once loved.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been that type of year, amirite.
> 
> title is from lacie's excellent [anakin gifset](https://laciefuyu.tumblr.com/post/634977327227518976/various-words-to-describe-anakin-skywalker). go and give lacie's gifset and rebagel, pals!
> 
> \--
> 
> \--
> 
> here's how you can find me.
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
